


热感

by Aa1434680



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Mimo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Summary: *全都是车





	热感

热感

第一次和名井南做爱的时候，她们都还没有出道，还在窄小的，不见天日的练习室里不断练习，那个时候她们刚跳完舞，一个两个都像是练舞的机器，不知道疲倦的跳，试图想要抓住出道的线，但是还不够高，所以用大量的练习堆积，让自己能触碰到那条线，跨越那道门，就算认识了很久，平井桃也是在那个夏天才知道名井南是omega的事实，她的眼睛望向躺在她旁边的名井南，她的头发被汗打湿，汗从脸上流到地板上，看着有点像眼泪，平井桃避无可避想到了那个夜晚，在蝉声，雨声，外面的车流声里做爱的夜晚，被揉乱打湿的床单，被扔进垃圾桶的避孕套和纸巾，其实她忘不了，她在许多个深夜自我慰问的时候，脑袋里都是名井南，想着对方高高的鼻子，鼻子上的痣，和被她操到一张一合的嘴，想着对方柔软的腰肢和细碎的呻吟，然后射在手上。

名井南对第二性征这件事常年都掩盖的十分严格，信息素一次也没被人闻到过，好看的脖颈后面常年贴着抑制贴，名井南在外人面前很保守，她喜欢把自己掩盖的严严实实，但是她又热爱镜头，其实她很矛盾，也许她是想通过镜头的得到爱，可是她一直都在被爱，只不过是本人没有意识到这一点而已，平井桃总是下意识的看名井南，具体她也不知道为什么，但当她有一天看见林娜琏频繁看向俞定延的时候，她突然就明白了，是喜欢，平井桃喜欢名井南。

平井桃闻过凑崎纱夏和周子瑜的，那是个意外，她曾在半夜的时候听到客厅传来的桌椅碰撞的声音，蹑手蹑脚的出去看，黑漆漆的客厅，只有人类青春身体碰撞的声音，浓烈的信息素随着空气灌进平井桃的鼻里，她开始觉得闷热，欲望悄然爬出来，从小腹钻出来，爬到胸口，爬到后背，爬到手脚。

她的下身被两人混合的信息素刺激的抬起了头，她浑身冒汗，整个人热腾腾的，准备躲回房间的时候，在走廊遇到了出来倒水的名井南，她的房间缝隙有亮光透出来，平井桃这个时候才看清她的脸，在黑夜里也非常漂亮的人，名井南听到了客厅传来的喘息声，似乎明白了眼前的状况，她而后望向平井桃，冷静的眼睛容纳了平井桃因为欲望的局促和不安，她清冷的声线从黑暗里传来。

“要进来吗？”名井南说，平井桃下意识的点了头，她实在是太热了，热到感觉要被蒸发，下体接二连三传来的信号，前端冒出的津液已经打湿了她的内裤，名井南走进房间里，平井桃每走一步都觉得越涨越大，因为太靠近对方了，名井南好像刚洗完澡，身上都是香香的洗发水的味道，平井桃的五感被打的很开，鼻子眼睛里都是对方的香气和身影，她觉得喉咙有些发紧，整个人都要站不稳。

“你房间里有抑制剂吗？”平井桃留存着最后的理智发问，她实在是太热了，感觉自己就是一个巨大的火源，从内部开始燃烧，她的眼睛发烫发红，都要看不清眼前的名井南了。

“我这里应该没有适合你的抑制剂，我是omega”

“易感期么”

名井南看着平井桃撑起的小帐篷说，平井桃坐在名井南的床上，大口喘着气，她努力压制，名井南开了窗，外面在下雨，冷空气钻进来，稍稍降低了平井桃的热感，但是她还是很热，变得很口渴，汗从身上冒出，整个人湿黏黏的，像是被摁进水里捞起来，她无法在这个空间里继续待下去，名井南的气息对她来说是致命诱惑，她脑子里都想着要贯穿眼前这个人，她想着和名井南做爱，但是她不能，她无法确认对方的想法，要是贸贸然行动，她们的未来非常尴尬， 她站起身准备离开的时候，听到名井南说：

“Momo喜欢我吗？”名井南走过来摸上她的脸，她的手有点冰凉。

“是喜欢的吧”对方肯定的说，平井桃脑子里的线崩裂了，名井南穿着宽大的白色T恤，下半身的衣服像是失踪了， 她们接吻的时候，平井桃将名井南压在墙上，手伸进她的衣服里，一寸寸的往上，抚摸着她的后背，名井南的嘴里还有未来得及融化的冰块，她刚刚出去是为了把冰格放回冰箱里，没有想到凑崎纱夏和周子瑜会在客厅做爱，也没有想到会遇到平井桃，她把冰块用舌头顶给平井桃，冰凉的物体在平井桃的口腔里滑来滑去，最后被融化，嘴巴变得湿透了，名井南的舌头很灵活，在平井桃的嘴里钻来钻去，她早就想这么做了。

名井南同样也在无数个夜晚想象着平井桃的身体，她想着对方的手抚摸上她的大腿，后背，最好是滑到两腿之间，她常常做梦，梦到平井桃，第二天起来的时候内裤总是会湿掉，她在梦里跟平井桃做过很多次爱，现实这还是第一次，每次梦到之后，第二天看见平井桃的时候，总是有点手足无措，吃饭的时候坐在她旁边，平井桃拿东西会有意无意的碰到她，这个时候，她名井南的下体总是有热流涌出，她双腿夹紧，然后总会想到那个梦。

名井南第一次自慰，是在她跟平井桃跳完双人舞之后，她躲在更衣室里，在这个窄小的空间里脱掉自己的裤子，即使有抑制贴，她还是觉得自己忍不住了，她将手指缓缓地塞进洞口的时候，隔壁传来平井桃的声音，她在和凑崎纱夏开玩笑，她听着平井桃的声音，不断地深入，退出，另外一只手在自己的乳头旁边打转的时候，脑子里也都是平井桃，如同平井桃的手摸上她的身体，她在高潮的时候，把呻吟压在了自己的喉咙里。

两个人都觉得像是在做梦，梦怎么就变成了现实呢，因为太幸福所以觉得虚假，也不敢去想以后会是怎么样，她们分离的时候，唾液被撕扯出透明的白线，平井桃伸出舌头，舔了一下名井南的嘴唇，像是小狗狗在舔主人的手掌，她偏过头去咬名井南的耳朵，用温热的舌头在她耳朵上打转，舌头顺势滑下来描绘名井南好看的下颌线，她用牙齿啃咬名井南的下巴，在上面留下清浅的痕迹。

她把名井南抱到桌子上，脱去她的衣服，才发现名井南只穿了一件T恤，里面什么也没有穿，好看的胸部和腿都暴露在平井桃的眼前，她觉得小腹和下体都更涨了，想要贯穿她的强烈欲望就要满出来了，她低头啃咬名井南胸部的时候，名井南舒服的扬起了头，平井桃的手摸到她的穴口，在周围轻微的试探着，乳头被不断地挑逗，变大变挺，她早就湿的不行了，穴口又涨又热，平井桃的手试探性地探入的时候，名井南在双重刺激下叫出了声，平井桃的手指滑入甬道，即使没有在发情期的Omega，体液也被刺激分泌的足够多，甬道紧紧地包裹着她的手指，名井南的幻想变成了现实，平井桃的手此刻就在她的体内来回的穿梭，她的手指滑过刺激点的时候，名井南的腰肢不由自主地往前，手指拔出来的时候，水也跟着滴到了桌上。

平井桃觉得下体涨得好痛，她快要忍不住了，她此刻只想大力的贯穿名井南，让腺体在她的体内穿梭，她把名井南翻过来，变成了正对着镜子的姿势，镜子清清楚楚地倒映着她们的动作，平井桃进入名井南的时候，即使足够润滑还是觉得很痛，太大太热了，平井桃的手摸着名井南的胸部，大力地揉搓着，挑逗着尖端，啃咬她的肩膀，等到名井南放松下来的时候，她才开始大力的进出，穴口卖力地吞吐着腺体，每一下都撞得很深，名井南望着镜子，自己被摁在桌子前，被平井桃进入着，平井桃的眼睛红红的，用力的时候青筋爆出，平井桃顶得好深，顶到她叫出声，她下意识地加紧双腿，平井桃被夹到差点射了，平井桃把名井南翻过来，桌子上的东西都被扫到地面上，名井南的背贴着镜子，她能清楚地看到对方进入她的身体，快速、大力、仿佛永远不会停歇的，她在一波波的冲撞下达到了高潮，她们再次接吻，双方都变得湿黏黏的，窗台依旧开着，外面的雨还是很大。

第二天吃早餐的时候，俞定延在说觉得昨晚的雨很大声，好像还有打雷的声音，林娜琏说也听到了雷声，动静很大，桌上有四个人都没有开口讲话，俞定延看到名井南的下巴痕迹就问她：

“Mina的下巴怎么红了呢”

名井南望着对面的平井桃说：

“被小狗咬了”


End file.
